


Reassurance

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Swesson x Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Cock Warming, Dominant!Dean, Multi, Submissive!Sam, implied threesome, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: A few days after the events of "Week 12/13", Dean re-establishes his dominance over Sam.





	

Sam is a little hesitant when he enters Dean’s office. It’s been a couple of days since the scene with Cas and Sam’s not entirely sure what this means for him and Dean. He knows that if they decided to make threesome scenes a regular thing, they’re going to have to draw up another contract and set the boundaries.

Dean looks up and smiles at Sam. “Shut the door, sweetheart,” he says, sitting back in his chair.

Sam obeys. He lingers nervously by the door, though.

“Come here,” Dean orders. “I want you on your knees by my feet.”

Orders. This is good. So far, it doesn’t feel like Dean wants their relationship to change too much. Sam sets his bag next to Dean’s and takes his place at the older man’s feet. He sits up straight, wrists crossed in the small of his back.

“I know we have a lot to talk about,” Dean begins. “Do you want to talk now or later?”

“Later,” Sam replies without hesitation. “I think we need to involve Cas, to some extent.”

“I agree. What do you need right now?”

“I need… I need you to dominate me,” Sam tells his lover. “Please. I need you to take control.”

Dean nods just as the intercom to his secretary’s desk beeps.

“Yes, Ms. Rosemary?”

“Mr. Adler would like to speak to you. Shall I patch him through?”

“One moment, please. Let me finish this email.” Dean turns off the microphone and looks at Sam. “Get under the desk.”

Sam’s pretty sure he knows what Dean wants him to do. He quickly crawls under the desk. Dean adjusts his chair so he’s slightly angled to one side, giving Sam a little more space. The way the desk is designed means that anyone who were to come in would only be able to see Sam if they laid down on the floor and looked under or walked around to Dean’s side.

Dean unzips the front of his pants and pushes his boxers down to free his soft cock. “Here you go,” he says, beckoning Sam closer. “Don’t suck. Just hold it.”

Sam obediently takes Dean in his mouth, shifting around a little until he’s in a comfortable position. His whole body is tucked between Dean’s spread legs, his head resting against the older man’s thigh. Dean’s cock is a familiar weight on his tongue. Sam closes his eyes and settles in to wait.

He hears Dean tell Ms. Rosemary to patch the call through, and then his Dominant discussing something probably important. Sam doesn’t try to pay attention, though. He lets himself relax and drift. Dean’s hand settles on his hair, gently petting his head, and there’s really no place Sam would rather be.

When the call ends, Dean tells Ms. Rosemary to go to lunch. Sam’s pretty sure she knows what they get up to while she’s gone, but she never says anything. She leaves and Dean gently tugs Sam’s hair to make him lift his head.

“You were so good for me,” he says. “Get up, make sure the blinds are closed, and then strip.”

Sam clambers to his feet, almost hitting his shoulder on the desk as he goes. He quickly checks the blinds that cover the long window by the door before he begins stripping. Once he’s naked and all his clothing is properly folded, he returns to his spot at Dean’s feet.

Dean’s cock is still hanging out of his pants, but other than that he is completely dressed. Sam watches as Dean slowly brings himself to hardness, hungry eyes raking over the submissive’s body.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dean murmurs.

Sam blushes, but forces his head to stay up. “Thank you, sir.”

Dean pats his lap. “Come up here.”

Sam lifts himself up to straddle Dean’s thighs. It’s a little awkward with the armrests and Sam’s not entirely sure the chair can actually hold their combined weight, so he makes sure to not set down fully. Dean slides gentle hands up Sam’s sides, thumbs brushing over his nipples on the way to cup his face. Sam lets himself be pulled down into a kiss.

“Turn around and get on all fours,” Dean instructs.

The position in a vulnerable one, especially after Dean pushes Sam’s head down to rest on his arms. Sam’s back is arched, showing off his ass, and his legs are spread wide enough to expose his hole.

“Good boy.” The soft brush of Dean’s fingers over Sam’s hole is expected, but still startles him a little. “You cleaned up good for me, didn’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Awesome.”

The fingers vanish for a moment and return slick with lube. Dean gently massages Sam’s hole until he relaxes enough to allow the older man to push one finger inside. Sam moans and pushes back onto the intrusion. Dean takes his time opening him up, purposefully avoiding Sam’s prostate. He fucks Sam with his fingers until the submissive is loose and sloppy, thighs trembling with need.

Dean finally- _finally_ \- brushes against Sam’s prostate right has his phone rings. Sam whines, but Dean doesn’t let up. He reaches over with his free hand, hissing “Be quiet” under his breath, and answers it.

“Smith,” he says, way too calm for someone with four fingers up his boyfriend’s ass.

“Is Samuel with you?”

Sam shivers at the sound of Cas’ rough voice, but doesn’t make a sound.

“He might be.”

“Alright. I thought so when his supervisor told me he wasn’t at his desk, but I figured I would check. Are we meeting for dinner tonight?”

“I believe that is the plan. Right, Sam?”

Sam nods, arching his back to grind against Dean’s fingers.

“I’ll leave you two to your fun,” Cas says. “See you tonight.”

“Bye, Cas.”

Sam hears the click of the call ending, but he barely has time to register it before Dean begins mercilessly massaging his prostate. He makes a sound low in his throat, pressing his face into the crook of his elbow.

Suddenly, Dean grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair and yanks him upright. He tugs Sam up until he’s straddling Dean’s lap backwards. He can feel his dominant’s cock bumping his ass, leaving a smear of precum on the skin. Dean’s fingers crook and twist, using Sam’s hole as another method of manhandling him into place. The loss of control has Sam’s own erection leaking against his belly. He let’s his head fall back against Dean’s shoulder once his hair is released.

“Who do you belong to?” Dean says, voice barely more than a growl in Sam’s ear.

“You,” Sam gasps. “I belong to you.”

“Good boy.”

In a move mastered through experience only, Dean replaces his fingers with his cock. Sam whimpers as he’s stuffed full of his lover. The position makes Dean feel even bigger, allows him to reach even deeper inside of Sam. Dean wastes no time. As soon as he’s buried to the base, he starts moving. He grabs Sam’s hips and encouraged him to bounce on Dean’s lap, setting up a steady rhythm between the two of them.

Sam leans back against Dean, bringing one arm up to wrap around his lover’s neck. The arms of the chair are digging into the backs of his thighs with every movement of his hips. Dean is hitting every good spot inside him with every thrust and it’s driving him crazy.

“Dean,” he manages. “Dean, _please_.”

“Mmm, what do you need?”

“‘M close. May I cum?”

“Can you do it untouched?” Dean’s breath is hot against his neck.

“N-no, sir,” Sam replies, arching his back when Dean’s fingers pluck at his nipples.

Dean presses a soft kiss to the spot where shoulder and neck meet. “Okay.”

His hand curls around Sam’s cock, stroking slowly from base to tip. At the head, he rubs his thumb over Sam’s slit and makes him jerk in the dominant man’s arms.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Dean purrs in his ear. “I want to feel it.”

Sam whimpers, torn between fucking back onto Dean’s cock and forward into his fist. With the dual stimulation, he reaches his orgasm in no time. He trembles, cock making a mess all over Dean’s hand. His hole clenches tight around his lover and he feels Dean follow him over the edge, spilling hot inside of him.

“Such a good boy,” Dean praises, already reaching for the tissues to clean them both up. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Sam murmurs, allowing himself to be lowered to all fours again. He’s vaguely aware of Dean pressing a plug into his hole. His whole body is loose and fucked out.

“Rest a minute while I get out our lunches. You were amazing for me today.”

Sam smiles lazily, rolling onto his side. He manages to get himself up onto his knees, where he leans against Dean’s knees and lets his eyes close.


End file.
